


Sir, Please Leave! ~ Halloween Special~

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Fluff, FrUK, France kinda wont leave England alone, France x England, Halloween Special, Hetalia, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: Arthur wants to go trick-or-treating with his friends and younger brother as soon as possible but a customer known as Francis won't leave the shop.





	Sir, Please Leave! ~ Halloween Special~

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I got this idea after reading a coffee shop au prompt.  
> I also wrote this about month ago.  
> It's closer to Halloween.  
> So I can publish it now :3

Arthur let out a small sigh as he started to clear the counter of the small shop he worked at. It was Halloween's eerie evening and he was planning to take his little brother, Peter, trick-or-treating. He had also promised to join his friends, Kiku and Alfred, that he'll go trick-or-treating with them too. He was honestly looking forward to it to the point he was thrilled the store was closing early. He locked up the cash register only to hear the familiar doorbell ding indicating someone had just entered the store. He looked over only for his green orbs to lock onto a teenage boy with shoulder-length blond hair and a very smug attitude.

Arthur could only internally groan at this teen's presence. He just wanted to go home and get ready for a night of fun, teenage mischief and candy ahead of him.  
' Better deal with the bloody wanker.' He thought before putting on a gentle smile to hide his growing anger within.  
" Hello sir, can I help you?" The man looked over at the greeting as he blue eyes light up with intrigue.  
" Ah, oui." He replies with a thick French accent. He looked and sounded familiar to Arthur.  
" I'm looking for candy. Every ozher store has run out." He explained.  
" I see...Well, I'm sorry to say but we're also out." 

" What? You must have somezing!" The Frenchman cried out. Arthur's brow ticked in anger at this before on the outside he remained calm.  
" I'm sorry but we sold out twenty minutes ago. You're going to have to go somewhere else." He replied trying to stay as customer friendly as possible. The guy sighs before he just stares at Arthur.  
" Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
" Probably not." The Brit responds somewhat coldly. He was becoming impatient with this man.

" Ah oui, I do! You're Arthur Kirkland, right? Student council president for Heta Academy!" The blond smirks as if he were victorious for knowing who Arthur is.  
" Yes, I am. Who are you?"  
" Francis Bonnefoy. I run zhe choir."  
" Oh...I see. The choir that hardly does anything, right?"  
" Huh?! We do stuff!"  
" Yeah, like what?"  
" We perform at venues!"  
" What venues have you performed at this year?"  
" We've...Er...Um..." Francis fell silent after that trying to think about the answer to the question.

" I'm the student council president. I know when and where any bands, choirs and sports teams perform or play at. You haven't done anything this year. Now, if you excuse me, we're out of candy and I have Halloween to be spending with friends." Arthur glared slightly at Francis as he walked around the counter and opened the door to usher him out of the store.  
" You know under zhat gentlemanly exterior is a razher sarcastic guy. I like." Francis wriggled his brows with a flirtatious smile.  
" Piss off, git!" The Britishman snapped slightly getting really impatient with the other blond. He was going to be late at this rate.  
" Awww, is little black sheep going to be late for somezing~?"

" Matter of fact, I will be and don't call me that!" Arthur closed the door to cross his arms.  
" I'll leave only if you...check zhe back room for any spare candy." Francis offered with a cheeky expression painted as he stepped over to Arthur and placed two fingers under his chin. Those fingers were batted away with clear disgust, however.  
" Fine. Give me a minute." The blond sighs and walks off to the backroom. His eyes scanned the small room that was littered with boxes. He steps over to the candy boxes and opens one of them only to see a packet of caramel chocolates in the bottom of the box. He picks it up and takes it anyways.  
' Hopefully, this will get the git to leave.' Arthur mentally growled as he came back into the main part of the store.

" I found this." He holds up the bag of chocolate to show Francis only to get a small frown as a response.  
' He doesn't want them...' The Englishman was just ready to snap when that frown vanished off the other teen's face. He snatches the chocolates from Arthur's hands.  
" Je vous remercie." He spoke in his native tongue.  
" That better be a thank you." Arthur sighed walking back over to the counter and opening the register to accept Francis' money.  
" Oh, it was~" He hands Arthur the money with a smug smile printed on his lips.  
" Oh and sheepie~?"  
" What?"  
" What do I have to do to get someone as sexy and sarcastic as you to go on a date with me~?" Francis purrs careful to not lean over the counter. He anticipated some sort of slap to come from Arthur but instead, he got a blank look from the teen as if he were trying to process what he just said. 

When it finally hit him, Francis was leaving the store.  
" Oi, bloody frog!" Arthur's cheeks were a light red as he stomped his foot. Francis only waved through the window before running off down the street.  
" Too bad for him then...I might have said yes." Arthur crossed his arms, smirking to himself.


End file.
